


Thanatos of the Author

by Caitsidhe



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitsidhe/pseuds/Caitsidhe
Summary: Hear the voice, sinners.





	Thanatos of the Author

Yuri remembered.

His parents never loved each other, Yuri knew. Always telling him off for calling the cops.  
And it continued until one day, Yuri's dad was killed in a "car accident". He'd been living with his abusive mom ever since and it sucked, but he was a responsible adult who paid the bills and had a law degree so Mama forced him to live in the basement, and every night he would cry himself to sleep as no one reblogged his blog post on corruption in the legal system.

  
Lunatic was also forced to do all the work around the house because mama was psychologically disturbed, which really wasn't a good enough excuse in his opinion. And so soon, he decided he would take some free time to enjoy himself away from the stresses of having a full time job on top of being a serial killer and caretaker.

Lunatic didn't think life could get worse, but he was wrong.  
What was supposed to be a relaxing foray into literature.... turned out to be a front for a hive of filth and depravity.  
And Lunatic too was set to work. Despite the horror of his tags on the archive, he was in a place where others were treated just as badly as he was. Finally Lunatic could make some real friends, he thought.

  
But that thought too turned to merely a fantasy. As the other heroes soon saw that Lunatic was not like them. Lunatic was special. And the heroes hated him for it.  
And so every night, when the heroes would return from the 100k fics and shipping wars they forced innocent bystanders like himself to participate in, they would force Lunatic to work more. He was the disturbed rapist, or the self-insert for someone who should probably be in jail or school.  
Whenever something would go wrong, the heroes said to the readers: "Lunatic did it!" and the readers, who also hated Lunatic for being so OOC, believed them and hurt Lunatic.

And so Lunatic thought that no one in the world would love him.

\-----

Lunatic got on train with all the other heroes to go in to another day of abuse and character defamation, when the broadband internet connection suddenly shook and started screeching ominously.

Lunatic said: "What's going on?"  
"Don't worry," the mod on the discord server said "It's all going to be all right."

But Lunatic knew this had to be a trap! That much they had learned from their horrible taste in friends and family.  
Quickly Lunatic fired an arrow directly into's the discord server mod's chest and jumped out the window.  
"I won't let you do this to me," Lunatic said gravely. "I only obey the Voice of Good Writing and Characterization!"

The others in the discord server didn't want to risk being shot, so no one said anything when they were banned. Lunatic took the file from the nsfw channel that had their name on it. And then Lunatic ran. Away from the discord server and away from the other users.

And Lunatic was right not to trust them! For when they looked in the file, it turned out they were planning on selling Lunatic out to Non-con/Rape Authors!

But what was Lunatic to do now? All alone in this world, who could Lunatic trust now?

Lunatic sat down on the pavement. It was raining loudly and people were hurrying down towards home, of course ignoring the sobbing vigilante because they'd become inured to the horror of the reality they surfed through every time they wanted to read a halfway-mediocre fanfiction.

The world had been unusually cruel to Lunatic. First their horrific teenage years which were used to incorrectly excuse flagrantly OOC behavior on the basis of fraudulent, sexist, pseudoscientific Freudian ideologies. Then the assumptions that his unusually enlightened fashion sense was an excuse to make him a psychopath rapist in every origami cyclone fic, despite his entire backstory culminating in killing the serial rapist/murderer known as the ladykiller.

It all became a bit too much for Lunatic, so he put on his headphones and listened to the soothing podcast about puzzle collections.

Then all the sudden, footsteps approached Lunatic.

But he didn't hear it, because of the engrossing puzzle metacommentary.  
Lunatic then looked up and looked at a mysterious figure wearing a long rain coat and a cheap pair of sodden fox ears.

"Whats wrong, kiddo," said the mysterious stranger.  
"I'm fed up with life," said Lunatic. "I'm so good at everything, but everyone hates me for it. I can't keep going anymore."  
And then with the softest voice, Lunatic spoke the darkest truth: "I don't want to read fanfiction anymore."

The stranger laughed loudly, "ohhohohoh, don't worry sweetie. Life will turn out better for you."  
"How do you know," Lunatic asked.  
"Because the world hates me too," the stranger said and with one swoop the stranger removed their coat. It was a Non-con Author!

"FUCK," Lunatic yelled, outraged.  
"Calm down, honey," Non-con Author said. "I too am misunderstood."

"Oh, I suppose that could be true," said Lunatic.  
"Now, come with me," Non-con Author said and reached out for Lunatic. "Let me take care of u. We're sole mates, you and I. The world is against us, but together we can fight for our Justice!"

  
"For Justice!" Lunatic said, and then shot the Non-con author in the head, killing them instantly.


End file.
